Tears Of Sun
by Sakatomo Kirumi
Summary: Siete jóvenes, dos escenas de amor y las desiciones tomadas harán que la vida de cada uno de ellos, sea lo que menos esperaban. Porque a fin de cuentas, uno es responsable de las consecuencias. U/A. Primer Fic Mimato, por favor lean.
1. Capítulo 1

TEARS OF SUN

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Digimon que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores y productores.

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Flashbacks**

* * *

5 de Mayo del 2008 – Odaiba Japón

Estaba atardeciendo, en sus manos sostenía un balón de futbol y su mirada achocolatada observaba a través de la ventana de aquel salón de clase a su amiga de la infancia declarándose a su mejor amigo.

Dolor, tristeza, vacío. Su corazón se congelaba a medida que su amor se iba tomada de la mano de su mejor amigo.

Por un minuto deseo volver a ser el niño egoísta que era antes. Deseó devolver el tiempo y evitar eso que acababa de suceder frente a sus narices.

_¿Qué estoy diciendo? _se pregunto consternado. Él había sido el de la idea ¡él le había dicho que se confesara! Pero ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Su felicidad.

Su mano derecha se pegó al vidrio. Es cierto, él lo había hecho por la felicidad de ella aun cuando en el fondo él deseara ser ese que recibiera sus sentimientos. Ella nunca lo vería como algo más que su hermano y porque lo entendía, había decidido apartarse, hacerse a un lado.

Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas de impotencia salieron de sus ojos, soltó el balón y con ambas manos cerradas en puños pegó su frente al vidrio.

-Sora. . .-

* * *

17 de Septiembre del 2009 - Odaiba, Japón

Lo había hecho, se lo había confesado. Finalmente había confesado sus sentimientos, aquellos que había guardado desde la secundaria. Su corazón palpitaba, sus ojos clavados en el suelo y un brillante rojo en sus mejillas.

Silencio.

Las piernas y la voluntad de aquella chica de quince años comenzaron a flanquear ante el espectral silencio que mantenía un chico de quince años frente a ella.

Cerró fuertemente sus párpados aún inclinada hacia abajo como en una reverencia, con los brazos firmes pegados a los costados. _Por favor di algo _suplicaba internamente apretando los puños, deseando desesperada una respuesta.

Los segundos pasaban y ella no se decidía si mirarlo o huir de allí. Se le estaba paralizando poco a poco el corazón, porque presentía que él estaba buscando las palabras correctas y buscar las palabras sucede cuando no comparten tus sentimientos.

-Kari- llamó el chico con voz pausada.

Ella instantáneamente se había enderezado y sus ojos de un color chocolate miraban ansiosos las dos lagunas azules que tenían al frente. Aquellas lagunas que la miraban con pena.

Lo había entendido, ya sabía la respuesta. Sólo una mirada bastaba, siempre había sido así entre ellos dos.

-sólo puedo verte como una amiga- dijo al fin aquel chico de ojos azules –lo siento-

No supo cómo, no supo cuándo. Después de esa frase, esa horrible frase, las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos y salió huyendo de allí mientras escuchaba por dentro el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en millones de pedazos.

* * *

15 de Enero del 2010 - Nueva York, Estados Unidos

-no quiero-

-pero mi amor, entiende que es por el trabajo de tu papá- explicaba la madre a su hija de forma amable pero con una mirada suplicante en los ojos.

-no quiero- repitió la chica cruzada de brazos.

-estarás con Yolei- agregó la madre deseando que aquello convenciera a su testaruda hija de diecisiete años.

-no me importa- refutó la chica y miró a su madre con tristeza –no quiero dejar Nueva York, es mi hogar-

La madre se enderezó en aquel sofá color crema y volteó a ver al hombre a su lado con preocupación.

-Keisuke dile algo- susurro la mujer a su marido invitándole a que la ayudase a convencer a su hija.

-princesa, el trabajo que debía realizar aquí a terminado por lo tanto debemos volver a Odaiba, sé que no quieres dejar a tus amigos y lo entiendo- dijo el padre con voz serena captando toda la atención de la chica –pero ¿acaso quieres que me quede sin trabajo?-

La mirada castaña de la chica bajó del rostro de su padre a su regazo. Por supuesto que no quería que su padre no tuviera empleo pero toda su vida estaba en Nueva York, Michael, Valerie, su casa, todo. Se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre que siempre hacía al estar en una encrucijada.

-esto es importante, no es que no los vayas a volver a ver- intervino la madre

-pero. . .- comenzó diciendo la hija pero no pudo continuar porque ya las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ambos padres se miraron mutuamente unos instantes antes de que el hombre se cruzara de brazos y se pusiera serio con su adorada hija, porque a ninguno de los dos les gustaba que el amor de sus vidas estuviese triste.

-me arrepentiré de esto en un futuro pero. . .- comenzó hablando el hombre soltando un breve suspiro y miró fijamente a su hija –Mimi Tachikawa, hagamos un trato-

La joven al escuchar su nombre levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su padre.

-si cuando estemos en Odaiba tus notas son inmaculadas, cuando cumplas los dieciocho podrás regresar - terminó de decir el señor Tachikawa con un profundo pesar en su corazón.

Lo que siguió fue la mirada horrorizada de su esposa y la viva sorpresa en los ojos húmedos de su hija, ahora sólo debía esperar una respuesta.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 **_

_**Cuando Lágrimas Caen. . . La Historia Comienza**_

_**

* * *

**_

1 de Abril del 2010 – Odaiba, Japón

7:25AM

Colocó su bolso encima del escritorio de la derecha justo a un lado de la ventana.

El salón se encontraba vacío por lo que para matar el tiempo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su ipod, se coloco los audífonos y le dio "play" a la canción que había estado escuchando la noche anterior mientras sus ojos azules observaban por la ventana las canchas deportivas del instituto.

Por ser el primer día de instituto era obvio que la mayoría de los estudiantes llegarían faltando quince minutos para el inicio de clases aun perezosos por la costumbre de levantarse tarde durante las vacaciones.

Previniéndose del atolladero que se haría en los pasillos y para escoger un buen puesto este año, había colocado su alarma media hora antes de lo que acostumbraba para así simplemente relajarse y esperar a que sus compañeros llegasen.

Este era el inicio de su último año de instituto pero por muy importante que sonase él no le veía la mayor relevancia, sólo era un año más de estudio con exámenes y profesores que solo te dan la lata durante once largos meses.

Su mirada se clavó en el cielo. Otro año estresante y aburrido.

Absorto en su música no se daba cuenta de cómo poco a poco el salón de clases se llenaba de gente, al igual que las canchas, los pasillos. El instituto entero se estaba llenando del sonido de las conversaciones del verano de cada estudiante.

-¡Matt!- grito un chico de alborotado cabello castaño desde el umbral de la puerta al haber divisado a su amigo que no volteó.

Con una sonrisa se fue acercando, mientras saludaba a todos los presentes dentro del salón con su bolso deportivo al hombro y una vez al lado del chico de ojos azules, su mirada brillo como la de un niño que tiene una idea para una travesura.

-¡Oye Matt!- dijo y con fuerza halo los audífonos del susodicho –hombre, te vas a volver sordo un día de estos-

-maldición Tai- soltó Matt con una mano en una de sus orejas por encima de su rubio cabello –no era necesario que hicieras eso-

Tai sólo amplio aun más su sonrisa y dejo su bolso sobre el pupitre al lado de Matt.

-no me dejaste otra opción- contestó el castaño aun divertido por la cara que había puesto su amigo quien ya le fulminaba con la mirada –dejando eso a un lado, ¿no notas algo diferente?-

-¿en qué?- contestó Matt de mal talante mientras enrollaba los audífonos alrededor del ipod que ya se encontraba apagado.

-¡en mí!- se quejó Tai ante la aparente ceguera de de su amigo -¿no me ves nada nuevo?-

-¿eres más irritante? ¡No! Ya sé- preguntó Matt burlón con una media sonrisa -¿ahora eres más idiota?-

-ja, ja, ja, que gracioso pero no-

A veces Matt podía ser exasperante con su actitud. Dios, lo de los audífonos sólo había sido un pequeño juego. Qué rencoroso.

-¿te cortaste el pelo?- preguntó una voz femenina uniéndose a la conversación.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron de verse y notaron a una chica de corto cabello pelirrojo que les sonreía tiernamente con un bolso verde manzana colgando de su hombro.

-¡hola Sora!- saludó Tai con una gran sonrisa a su mejor amiga, casi hermana.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Matt dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su novia.

-bien ahora que volviste, te extrañe mucho- confeso Sora colocando su bolso en el respaldo de la silla frente al puesto de Matt y tomando asiento en ella -¿cómo te fue en Tokyo?-

-fue entretenido pero me hiciste falta- admitió Matt dándole un beso.

-por favor no empiecen con las cursilerías- se quejo Tai sentándose sobre la mesa de su pupitre –ya tuve suficiente con Yolei y Ken durante todo el verano, además sólo te fuiste una semana-

Los otros rieron y decidieron nada más tomarse de las manos encima del pupitre del rubio, ambos con las espaldas pegadas a la ventana.

-y ¿qué es eso que tienes distinto?- preguntó Sora curiosa a Tai.

A este sus ojos color chocolate le brillaron un instante antes de contestar.

-que bien que lo preguntas Sora- comenzó alardeando –estas viendo al nuevo capitán del equipo de fútbol-

-felicita. . .- exclamó Sora

-aun no termino- le corto Tai a su amiga –como decía, soy el nuevo capitán y por eso mis padres me compraron ¡estos!-

Tai levantó su pie izquierdo a la altura de los ojos de la pareja mostrándoles un par de zapatos de tacos color verde fluorescente.

-¿por qué no te compraste unos más chillones?- preguntó Matt con sarcasmo.

-¡son los Nike Mercurial Vapor IV!- explicó Tai emocionado ignorando el comentario del ojiazul que no entendía tanta felicidad por un par de zapatos.

-¿y te dejaron entrar con ellos?- pregunto Sora sin poder apartar su vista de aquellos zapatos, específicamente el color de los zapatos.

-¡cómo crees! Me cambie los negros por estos en el baño- explicó Tai como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-bueno pues lo lograste, ahora no te perderemos- le dijo Matt riendo con burla.

Tai fingió que le iba a dar una patada al rubio mientras se reía también del comentario. En cambio Sora no lograba conseguir algo que se le comparase a aquel tono de verde.

¿En qué rayos pensaban sus padres?

* * *

-¡hola Kari!-

Levanto su vista de las páginas del libro y sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en una chica de gafas redondas que colgaba un bolso de distintos parches de tela en el puesto de enfrente.

-hola Yolei- saludo Kari cerrando el libro con la página donde había quedado marcada –está lindo tu bolso-

-¡gracias! lo hice el sábado, me quedó bastante bien- dijo muy orgullosa Yolei mientras tomaba asiento –aunque me pinche con la aguja un millón de veces-

Kari rio cuando vio como su amiga le mostraba sus dedos con curitas de varios colores.

-¿de qué va esta vez?- preguntó Yolei tomando el libro de Kari.

Era típico ver a Kari con un libro en sus manos, era como si se complementarán. Yolei no comprendía tal fascinación sobretodo con aquellos que eran tan gordos como la Biblia. Nada más pensar en leer tantas páginas le ponía los pelos de punta, no, lo de ella eran las revistas de moda, más imágenes que letras.

-me lo prestó mi mamá, se llama "Orgullo y Prejuicio"- contestó Kari con ilusión –es muy romántico y también le sacaron una película-

-y si hay una película, ¿para qué lo lees?- preguntó Yolei pasando las paginas amarillentas.

-¡no es lo mismo! El libro no tiene barreras, es mucho mejor- contestó Kari ofendida –además yo ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas? Cuando leía Twillight-

-si lo recuerdo, lo que pasa es que no entiendo por qué teniendo a los bombones de Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner en la pantalla del cine, prefieres leer un libro- aclaró Yolei poniendo los ojos al cielo.

Kari sonrió divertida pues recordaba muy bien como ella, Yolei y Sora se la habían pasado gritando en el cine cada tanto que aparecía alguno de esos actores sin camisa.

-es más, deberían de poner esas películas en 3D- dijo Yolei seriamente dejando el libro sobre la mesa de Kari –tu sabes, para tener una mejor perspectiva-

Sin poder contenerse Kari había comenzado a reírse ante las ocurrencias que decía Yolei.

-¿perspectiva de qué?- preguntó curioso un chico de cabellos azules que se había acercado a las chicas.

-¡Ken!- gritó Yolei al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia el chico tirando su silla contra el suelo.

Las mejillas de Ken se enrojecieron mientras Yolei las llenaba de besos con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

-hola Ken, ¿cómo estás?- saludo Kari observando la escena.

Y ella no era la única, los demás estudiantes que se encontraban dentro del salón voltearon a ver de dónde había salido el estrepito que hizo la silla de Yolei al caer. Los alumnos viejos no le dieron importancia pues ya les eran familiares los escándalos de la pareja más cursi de todo el instituto.

Soltándose del abrazo de Yolei, le dio un beso en los labios y sólo se tomaron de las manos.

-hola Kari, estoy bien- dijo Ken un poco avergonzado -¿y qué era eso de la perspectiva?-

-nada cariño, cosas de chicas- contestó Yolei restándole importancia –¿viste el bolso que hice?-

Kari se disponía a guardar su libro dentro de su mochila cuando alguien le tapo los ojos.

-adivina quién soy- dijo la voz de un chico tras ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios pues sabía exactamente quien era, después de todo, esa era siempre su forma de saludarla a cualquier hora del día.

-hola Davis- dijo Kari tratando de quitarse las manos de su novio de la cara –Davis, suelta-

Davis comenzó a reírse ante el inútil esfuerzo que realizaba su novia.

-ya basta- se quejaba Kari pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-las palabras mágicas- dijo el chico de piel morena entre risas.

-¿por favor?- preguntó Kari con los brazos cruzados.

-correcto-

Davis quitó sus manos y le dio un sonoro beso en la oreja izquierda, logrando un fruncimiento de cejas y unas mejillas coloradas en el rostro de Kari.

-no hagas eso- se quejo la chica acariciándose las orejas al tiempo que Davis recogía la silla de Yolei para sentarse en ella.

-me encanta tu cara cuando parece tomate- confeso Davis con ojos de enamorado.

El rojo de Kari pareció encenderse aún más por la vergüenza. A veces su novio decía unas cosas, pero no podía hacer nada porque así era como ella le quería.

No era muy atractivo pero tampoco feo, era un poco celoso, tierno, despistado, inquieto y cada día sentía que le quería más por sus defectos que sus virtudes.

-Davis no digas esas cosas o harás que a Kari le dé un paro respiratorio un día de estos- le advirtió Yolei con tono de superioridad.

-no te pedí consejo, lunática- dijo Davis enfadado por el tonito de Yolei.

Detrás del vidrio de las gafas los ojos de la chica de pelo púrpura parecieron dos llamas ardiendo y sus cejas se unieron en un fruncido.

-¡¿cómo me llamaste idiota?- gritó Yolei completamente enojada.

-¡Lunática, eso es lo que eres!- contestó Davis y así comenzaron a pelear gritándose el uno al otro.

Kari y Ken soltaron un suspiro al unísono.

Desde la secundaria, Davis y Yolei nunca se llevaron bien por lo que cada tanto que sus miradas se encontraban terminaban gritándose el uno al otro en constantes peleas que realizaban todos los días pero al darse cuenta de que el otro era el amigo de su pareja los gritos entre ellos disminuyeron un poco.

-Davis no le digas así a Yolei- dijo una voz masculina interviniendo en la discusión –ella no es ninguna lunática-

Los cuatro chicos giraron sus rostros en busca de aquel que había silenciado la pelea.

Los ojos de Kari se abrieron desmesuradamente y sintió como su corazón se encogía dentro de su pecho. Los recuerdos del pasado le asaltaron la memoria.

Esa voz, esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo. No podía creer que los tuviera frente a ella después de un año de ausencia.

-¡TK!- exclamaron Yolei y Davis en conjunto cortando el breve silencio que para la de cabellos castaños había durado una eternidad.

-hola Davis, Yolei, Ken- saludo el chico posando su vista en cada uno hasta detenerse en unos ojos marrones –hola Kari-

Trago saliva nerviosa, sentía un nudo en la garganta y temía que en cualquier momento sus pulmones dejasen de funcionar por lo que voluntariamente apartó sus ojos del recién llegado. Nadie notaba la tensión que parecía rodearlos a ambos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Tokyo?- pregunto Ken logrando captar la atención de TK.

-bien, Tokyo es muy divertido pero extrañaba Odaiba- dijo TK pasándose una mano por sus rubios cabellos con una sonrisa.

-¿cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Yolei ya más contenta sentándose en la superficie de su escritorio.

-Matt estuvo contigo, ¿no?- dijo Davis a su mejor amigo feliz de que este hubiera vuelto.

-si, mi hermano estuvo una semana allá- contestó TK con tranquilidad –llegamos el sábado en la noche-

-nos hubieses avisado, el domingo pudimos ir a algún lado- dijo Yolei consternada.

Kari observaba de reojo en absoluto silencio.

-es que quería que fuera sorpresa- dijo TK y sus ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse con los de Kari, la cual dio un respingo logrando una sonrisa extraña en él.

No le había olvidado.

-bueno, lo lograste- dijo Ken con una suave sonrisa.

TK no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-y ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó TK curioso –mi hermano no ha querido decirme nada-

-TK, de lo que te has perdido- comenzó Yolei recordando divertida –Joe se emborracho en su fiesta por sus excelentes notas, sabes que está estudiando medicina-

-Izzy se encontró a Sora y a Matt en ropa interior dentro del baño del bar del hermano de Joe, ese día teníamos una reunión y eso- dijo Davis sonriendo.

-Tai se fracturó el dedo gordo del pie durante una clase de deporte, Matt fue el que lo vio y nos contó que fue pateando una pelota de fútbol sin los zapatos- contó Yolei entre risas –tenías que ver como lloraba en el hospital-

TK no paraba de reír ante cada anécdota divertida que le contaban Yolei y Davis quienes adicional hacían mímicas e imitaban las voces de los demás, como para mejorar el relato.

-también ganamos el torneo de fútbol del año pasado gracias a que Ken ingreso en el equipo- dijo Davis orgulloso –juega demasiado bien-

-¿en serio?- preguntó TK

-no exageres Davis- agregó Ken –recuerdo que Tai nos llenó a todos de gaseosa de limón-

-no seas tan modesto cariño- dijo Yolei amorosamente a Ken

-y los más importante que te has perdido. . .- dijo Davis tomando la mano de Kari que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

Al sentir el contacto de los dedos del moreno, la chica sintió como el pasado se esfumaba y era de vuelta a la realidad. Sonrió con ternura cuando al alzar su vista encontró la felicidad pura en las facciones de su novio. El pasado ya no importaba con él a su lado.

Aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida por TK.

-Kari y yo somos novios- terminó Davis con cara de enamorado.

Nadie notó como dos azulejos se opacaban.

-vaya- dijo el rubio sin ninguna emoción y nuevamente nadie percibió nada.

-si, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos?- preguntó Davis a su novia

-exactamente 7 meses- contestó Kari con las mejillas sonrojadas

-pero como se tardaron para serlo- dijo Yolei –tuve que darles un empujoncito-

Davis la miró de mala manera mientras Ken y Kari rieron un poco. Los dedos de TK se tensaron.

-bueno. . .- dijo TK sonriendo mecánicamente –los felicito-

-gracias- dijo Davis y justo en ese momento la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases repicó.

-ya nos tenemos que ir- anunció Ken dándole un beso a Yolei en la mejilla –nos vemos al recreo-

La chica asintió con una sonrisa y se bajo de su mesa. Este año para su mala suerte no les había tocado juntos.

-adiós Kari- se despidió Davis parándose de la silla –vendré por ti apenas salga-

-ok- dijo Kari contenta

Ambos chicos se despidieron rápidamente de TK y corrieron en dirección a su clase pues por la puerta entraba el profesor de inglés con una taza de café y un maletín de cuero.

TK en absoluto silencio se ubicó en el cuarto puesto de la fila del centro, justo en diagonal con Kari quién ya sacaba sus cosas lista para copiar el plan de evaluación. En cambio, Yolei sólo se limitó a sentarse y desear que ya se acabase la clase para poder estar con Ken.

-bienvenidos a este nuevo año- dijo el profesor amablemente

Los ojos de todos los alumnos se concentraron en el profesor que dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, todos excepto un par de zafiros que clavaban su mirada en la chica de dulces ojos marrones.

_¿No me amabas a mí?_

* * *

Sus manos descansaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras esperaba que el hombre sentado frente a ella terminara de leer los papeles que su padre no había podido llevar el día anterior.

La frente del hombre se encontraba arrugada y de sus cabellos negros salían algunas hebras grises, vestía un traje formal y su dedo anular estaba rodeado por un anillo de oro. Se encontraba sentado detrás de un largo escritorio de madera con un pequeño cartelito blanco que decía "Director" en letras negras.

Sus ojos observaron el reloj circular que colgaba detrás de la pared y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, gesto que hacía cuando se encontraba nerviosa. Las agujas indicaban que eran ya pasadas las ocho, por lo tanto todos los estudiantes se encontraban dentro de sus salones de clase y ahora ella llamaría demasiado la atención.

-todo parece estar en orden- dijo el director colocando los papeles sobre su escritorio y quitándose las gafas de lectura.

La chica no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar la voz del director.

-no haré que se retrase más- dijo el director mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos –puede irse, la Srta. Kanawa le guiará a su salón de clases-

Como contestación la chica le dio una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡ah!- dijo el director logrando que ella volteara un poco el rostro teniendo una mano en el pomo de la puerta -¡bienvenida al Instituto Superior de Odaiba!-

-muchas gracias- dijo la chica y salió de la oficina.

Fuera una mujer de unos veintiocho años la esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios carmesí. Con un gesto la mujer le indicó que le siguiera.

La chica a medida que caminaba sentía mayor nerviosismo siendo acompañada por el tintineo de los cascabeles que colgaban en su pulsera. Cruzaron varios pasillos hasta dar con una puerta que tenía el número tres junto con la letra "B" grabadas en ella.

Desde fuera podía escuchar la voz de la profesora, de seguro dando todas las formalidades del primer día de clases a todos los alumnos. Un nudo se formó en su estomago y lamentó seriamente haber comido de más aquel día.

La Srta. Kanawa tocó dos veces la puerta con los nudillos.

-ahora copien- dijo la voz de dentro y unos segundos después la puerta era deslizada -¿qué ocurre?-

Por la abertura el rostro serio de una mujer apareció.

-Prof. Nigai, siento interrumpirla pero he traído a una estudiante nueva- comenzó a explicar la Srta. Kanawa amablemente –el director la tenía retenía revisando unos papeles-

Los pequeños ojos negros de la profesora Nigai la estudiaron de forma estricta. Su boca era una fina línea recta en su rostro y su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño alto. De inmediato la chica supo que no sería su profesora favorita.

-bueno, lo dejaré pasar- sentencio la prof. Nigai –pero sepa señorita que no me gustan los retrasos ¿entendido?-

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-que tenga un buen día- se despidió la Srta. Kanawa y se marchó pues tenía un montón de cosas que hacer.

-entre para que se presente con la clase- dijo la mujer y abrió completamente la puerta entrando dentro del salón –escuchen todos denle la bienvenida a la nueva alumna-

Inhalando un poco de aire, entró con determinación en el salón. Poco a poco todas las miradas se concentraron en su ondulado cabello castaño, sus uñas rosadas que hacían juego con su bolso, el tintineo de sus cascabeles, el lazo fucsia que sujetaba un lado de su cabello y la sonrisa en su rostro.

Se detuvo justo en el centro.

-soy Mimi Tachikawa acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos- se presentó con una voz cantarina y brillantes ojos castaños –espero que nos llevemos bien-

Un murmullo en general se hizo entre todos los alumnos. Los hombres no paraban de mirar las curvas que presentaba el cuerpo de la nueva, las mujeres fijaban su atención en los accesorios que llevaba encima.

La mirada de Mimi recorrió cada parte del salón hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo, fue justo en ese instante en que una extraña sensación brotó en ambos.

Como si sus cuerpos les advirtieran de un peligro inminente.

* * *

**N/A: bueno he aquí mi primer fic Mimato y también el pr****imero narrado en tercera persona. Hace algunos meses que empecé a leer fics de esta increíble pareja y me encantaron (casi tanto como el Sasuhina en Naruto) debido a que ambos personajes me gustaron mucho durante la serie.**

**Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando miraba el techo de mi habitación a oscuras con la canción de **t.A.T.u – Loves Me Not **(les recomiendo escuchar la versión rusa ;D) a todo volumen en mis audífonos.**

**Confieso que soy nueva en Digimon, tuve que buscar ayuda de Wikipedia para poder recordar algunas características de los personajes pero espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews con su opinión!**

**Bye Bye**

**Kirumi**


	2. Capítulo 2

TEARS OF SUN

**Desclaimer: **Digimon y todo lo que representa no me pertenece. De haber sido mío el final hubiese cambiado un poco ;D

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Flashbacks**

**Notas de autor al final del capítulo. . .**

* * *

Cerró la llave del agua y sacudió sus manos distraídamente. Su mente no dejaba de cuestionarse si lo que había visto era real o una mera pesadilla.

Observó intensamente su reflejo en el espejo de aquel baño, tratando de buscar otra respuesta de la que ya sabía.

Su cabello marrón, con un broche rosa sujetando su flequillo, sus finas cejas un poco juntas, sus labios en una mueca seria y su mirada color chocolate fue lo único que consiguió del espejo.

Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Claro que no era un sueño, él si había vuelto a Odaiba, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, justo cuando todo en su vida estaba en orden otra vez. ¿Es que había hecho algo mal para merecer esto?

**Sólo puedo verte como una amiga**

Su cuerpo se tensó ante el recuerdo de esas palabras, trayendo consigo la imagen de dos pares de ojos azules que la veían con lástima.

¿Por qué su mente le jugaba sucio? ¿Por qué le rememoraba aquella escena que tan desesperadamente quiso olvidar? ¿Por qué pareciera que se hubiesen almacenado en algún rincón de su mente? ¿Por qué le alteraba tanto?

Por cada extremidad de su cuerpo las dudas fueron reemplazadas en rabia. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciéndose la víctima?

_Porque es más fácil echarle la culpa a él _susurró una voz en su cabeza, haciendo que torciera los labios en una mueca de molestia. Estaba enojada con él, con el destino y por sobretodo con ella misma. Le molestaba tener tantas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

Cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse, no podía salir estando de esa forma.

Inhala, exhala.

_Bien, tranquila, lograremos pasar esto _se dijo a sí misma y al abrir los ojos notó que un cabello travieso se había salido de su lugar, por lo que se lo arregló, mirándose una vez más al espejo.

_¿Por qué volviste?_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Entre Reencuentros y Castigos**_

* * *

En ese momento dos gritos unificados resonaron alrededor de todo el campus escolar penetrando en los oídos de todos aquellos transeúntes que pasaban cerca de las áreas libres, y dejando ensordecidos a un grupo de chicos cerca de una banca.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Volviste!- gritaba una muy emocionada Yolei mientras abrazaba efusivamente a una Mimi igual de contenta.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo la castaña aún sin poder creérselo del todo –no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-

-¿sólo a ella?- preguntó entonces Tai haciendo un reproche

Mimi no pudo evitar que una risa saliera de sus labios.

-no, los extrañe muchísimo a todos- corrigió dándole una sonrisa a todos los presentes que apenas se estaban recuperando del reencuentro de las amigas.

-por un momento no te reconocí cuando entraste al aula- dijo Sora sonriendo –la última vez que estuviste aquí tenías el cabello de color rosa-

Por la mente de Matt había surgido la misma impresión. Ya se había olvidado completamente de la Tachikawa, pero eso se debía a que nunca fueron muy amigos, desde el comienzo sólo se habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras y todo porque tenían el mismo círculo de amistades. Además de que eran demasiado diferentes, ella amaba el rosado y él lo detestaba.

Pero por algún motivo que el rubio no sabía explicar, desde el minuto en que la joven entró al salón sus ojos se habían quedado anclados en ella, observando la caída de sus largos bucles, el brillo en sus ojos color miel, su cuerpo bien proporcionado, su piel y el rosa de sus labios.

Instintivamente, como un mecanismo de alerta apartó su vista.

Ahora estaba comenzando a pensar en cosas raras y eso no le gustaba.

-¿por qué te lo quitaste Meems?- preguntó Yolei decepcionada –te quedaba genial-

-no lo hice a propósito, fue culpa de la peluquera esa- dijo Mimi sumamente molesta y ofendida –confundió mi tinte con el de otra cliente y para cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde-

-pues a mí me parece bien, tanto rosado mareaba a la vista- comentó Davis recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la pelimorada.

-¿Y qué vas a saber tu de moda y glamour Davis?- preguntó Yolei mientras se ajustaba las gafas –sólo hay que ver cómo te vistes para saber que eres un desadaptado-

-mira quien lo dice, la cerebrito cuatro ojos- dijo Davis ofendido y ambos comenzaron con su típica discusión de toda la vida.

-creo que algunas cosas no cambian- dijo Mimi con un poco de gracia –aunque ustedes si que crecieron, sobre todo tú TK, estas altísimo-

-si, un poco, creo que fue el basquetbol- dijo TK un tanto apenado y al mirar hacia su derecha pudo observar la figura de Kari acercarse completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en sus labios, al notar el efecto que su llegada generaba en la joven. Porque de eso estaba seguro, era por él que estaba así.

-¿Kari eres tú?- preguntó Mimi muy emocionada logrando captar la mirada de la susodicha -¡Kari!-

-¡Mimi! ¡Estás aquí!- dijo Kari muy emocionada y corrió a darle un abrazo a su amiga.

-¡Que grande estas! ¡Y muy bonita!- dijo Mimi guiñándole un ojo a la chica la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse –seguro tienes babeando a todos los chicos de la preparatoria-

-¡y sólo se quedaran babeando porque Kari es sólo mía!- agregó Davis que finalmente había terminado su discusión con Yolei y que ahora pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su novia quien adquirió el color de los tomates.

-D-Davis- dijo Kari sumamente avergonzada

El moreno no podía quitar la cara de enamorado feliz, que sólo generaba risa en todos.

-¡le diste una oportunidad!- dijo Mimi alegre – te felicito-

-¿y a quien se lo debes agradecer?- intervino Tai con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro

-¡al mejor Capitán de la historia!- dijo Davis haciendo que la sonrisa de Tai se ampliara aun más.

-¿ya no eres un hermano celoso?- preguntó Mimi al castaño

-pues claro que s…- iba a comenzar a decir Tai cuando fue interrumpido

-por supuesto que no, Davis estuvo semanas implorándoles que le diera permiso y al final cedió con la condición de que no hicieran demostraciones públicas- aclaró Sora

-Sora, ¿por qué eres así?- le reprochaba Tai cruzado de brazos

-pero de igual forma ahora somos la mejor pareja del mundo- dijo Davis mirando a su novia con cariño que fue igualmente correspondido.

_Ya lo veremos_ pensó TK mientras sus ojos azules no se apartaban de la figura de Kari.

-estás muy equivocado, Ken y yo somos la pareja perfecta- dijo Yolei colgándose encima de su novio quién trató de no perder el equilibrio.

-sigue soñando cerebrito- dijo Davis y ambos comenzaron una discusión sobre quien tenía la mejor pareja, si Ken o Kari.

Mimi no pudo contener la risa, como había extrañado a sus amigos. No había sido tan mala idea el haberse mudado.

Entonces justo en ese instante su mirada cayó en el azul gélido y penetrante de los ojos de Matt, quién no había durado mucho con su vista apartada, nadie pareció notar aquel choque de sensaciones.

Dentro del pecho de la ojimiel unos extraños relampagueos de calor se acumulaban al igual que la sensación de peligro y atracción que no podía comprender ni detener.

Se había llevado una sorpresa, cuando después de clase lo identificó como Matt. Ya no se parecía en nada al chico de sus recuerdos, ahora era más alto, de mirada más profunda, hombros y espalda ancha, su cabello lo llevaba diferente, su voz era mucho más varonil al igual que sus manos. ¡Por Dios! ¿Desde cuándo Yamato Ishida, el témpano de hielo antisocial, se había vuelto tan apuesto?

Un sonrojo tenue coloreó sus mejillas al tiempo que apartaba la mirada y el timbre sonaba dando anuncio al final del recreo y la vuelta de los alumnos a sus salones de clases.

Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de su traslado a Japón. Pensó la castaña cuando caminaba por los pasillos podía sentir la mirada del rubio clavada en su nuca, dificultándole la entrada de aire a sus pulmones.

* * *

Miércoles 7 de Abril del 2010 – Oficina del Director

-que tenemos aquí- dijo el director observando a los dos estudiantes que se encontraban frente a su escritorio –el señor Ishida y la señorita Tachikawa-

Ambos jóvenes estaban cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies por pintura de diferentes colores, tanto que la secretaria del director tuvo que recoger un poco la alfombra para que no se llegase a manchar. Tenían el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, ninguno le dirigía la mirada al otro y había un gran espacio entre ellos.

El director tomó una hoja de su escritorio, y colocándose un par de lentes se la mostró a los jóvenes.

-aquí tengo el informe de la Profesora Ikeda- dijo el hombre agitando un poco la hoja –dice los isguiente: los jóvenes Ishida y Tachikawa en medio de la clase de arte comenzaron a pelear con pintura, ensuciando no sólo el aula de clase, también a algunos de sus compañeros y a la profesora-

-¡director fue su culpa!- dijo Mimi con los ojos enrojecidos amenazando con derramar lágrimas de impotencia -¡Él fue quien comenzó!-

Los azulinos ojos de Matt se abrieron de par en par y volteó a ver a la castaña, aunque no tanto pues una mitad de su cabello era verde y la otra morada. ¿Qué se creía esa niña tonta? ¡ahora le echaba la culpa a él! pues no se lo iba a permitir.

-¡tu comenzaste con tus malcriadeces!- le recriminó el rubio, ya no tan rubio pues su cabello lucía un brillante rojo -¡Fuiste tú quien tomó los dos potes de pintura y se los echaste a la profesora!-

-¡si tú no te hubieses movido no le habría dado a ella!- se excusó Mimi encarando a Matt con un tono de voz bastante agudo y un tanto quebradizo-¡tú tonto témpano de hielo antisocial! ¡tú le lanzaste la pintura amarilla a los libros del escritorio!-

-¡eso no es cierto! ¿y a quién le llamas antisocial, llorona?- peleó Matt levantando la voz y acercándose a la ojimiel con aire retador

-¡Yo no soy una llorona!- gritó Mimi acercándose también a Matt pero teniendo que levantar el cuello pues el chico le ganaba en altura.

En ese momento comenzó a desatarse una verdadera guerra entre ambos.

El director se masajeaba las sienes sentado en su silla. Se notaba a leguas lo mal que se llevaban, y ya le estaba empezando a dar una migraña por la gritería que armaban, era como tener una pelea de gallos en la oficina.

-silencio- pidió con voz cansada pero ninguno de los jóvenes le escuchó más bien aumentaron el tono de su pelea.

De verdad parecía que faltaban sólo unos segundos para que ambos se cayeran a golpes. Y si no quería que el altercado pasara a mayores, debía detenerlos, la verdad era que no le gustaba aplicar _ese _método pero no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó el director imponiendo su voz, el silencio se esparció como una plaga -¡Esto se termina aquí!-

Matt y Mimi abrieron los ojos y se quedaron mudos ante la expresión iracunda que tenía el director en el semblante. Si que daba miedo aquel hombre.

-¡No importa quién rayos empezó! ¡Los dos están castigados!- sentenció el director y un gemido se escapó de los labios de la ojimiel –ya que les gusta tanto pintar, ayudarán al Club de Teatro con la escenografía después de la escuela dos semanas-

Matt no podía tragarse aquello. Encima, que ahora no tendría tiempo para ensayar con su banda, teniendo un concierto cerca, tendría que ayudar al profesor homosexual de teatro, en compañía de la princesita. Ni loco lo iba a hacer.

-¿entendido?- preguntó el director con voz de ultratumba.

Mimi en cambio estaba estática, nerviosa y asustada. Aquel director le daba demasiado miedo, y le daba pánico lo que vendría luego, después de todo ¿Cómo le explicaría a su padre que apenas a la segunda semana de clase la habían castigado?

-pero…- iba a quejarse el ojiazul pero una mirada severa por parte del director bastó para silenciarlo.

-¿entendido?- repitió el director clavando su mirada de uno al otro.

Mimi asintió varias veces con la cabeza, mientras que Matt soltaba un bufido y se metía las manos a los bolsillos. Aquello era absurdo e injusto.

-entonces, váyanse al auditorio y quítense esa pintura de la cara- culminó el director e inmediatamente los jóvenes salieron de la oficina.

Soltando un suspiro, el hombre pudo relajarse. El método del director estricto había funcionado.

_Estos adolescentes, me harán perder la paciencia de verdad algún día _pensó mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

* * *

-¡Qué!- pegó el grito al cielo Yolei después de que Mimi le contara lo que había pasado en la oficina del director -¡pero hoy íbamos a ir de compras Meems!-

-lo sé, todo es culpa del amargado de Matt- se quejó la castaña mientras luchaba por sacarse el verde y el morado de sus bucles en el lavabo del baño–mira cómo dejo mi hermoso cabello y mis zapatos nuevos-

Se encontraban en el baño del segundo piso, pues Mimi no quería ser el hazme reír de la escuela. No había nada más anti-glamoroso que ir manchada con los colores del arcoíris por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

-lo que aun no comprendo es cómo sucedió- dijo Kari ayudando a la ojimiel a lavarse el cabello.

-¿Qué hay que entender Kari?- señaló Yolei con obviedad mientras caminaba dando círculos en el baño –está clarísimo, que todo lo inició y fue culpa de Ishida, sin ofender-

Sora, quien también se encontraba allí, sólo se encogió de hombros mientras sostenía el bolso de Mimi y de Kari.

-admito que Matt no sabe controlar su furia, pero no puedes echarle sólo la culpa a él Mimi- le recordó la pelirroja como una madre a su hija pequeña –desde el primer día de clase, han estado peleando como perros y gatos-

-¡él es quien comienza! Siempre me llama _niña caprichosa _o _explotadora del rosado_- se quejó Mimi cerrando la llave del agua y escurriendo su cabello.

Un suspiro de cansancio salió por entre los labios de Sora, era inútil dialogar con la castaña en esas condiciones, y no se quería imaginar cómo estaría su novio en esos momentos.

-yo creo que Mimi debería disculparse- sugirió Kari tratando de secar el cabello de Mimi con los papeles del baño.

-¿de qué lado estás Kari?- preguntó Yolei ajustándose los lentes -¿por qué se tendría que disculpar ella?-

-¡Exacto! Primero prefiero estar muerta o andar con un tacón roto- dijo Mimi con total determinación –él es quién se tiene que disculpar-

La pelirroja sabía que aquello sería un imposible, Matt era demasiado orgulloso cómo para pedirle perdón a nadie y menos con la furia que debía estar hecho.

Un pitido de su celular le comprobó ese pensamiento.

Tai le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que Matt andaba demasiado enojado y ya había abollado la puerta del baño de la patada que le metió. También explicaba que no pensaba disculparse.

Sora suspiró nuevamente, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar aquello?

* * *

Una vez hubo descargado toda su ira contra la puerta, Matt ahora menos molesto iba caminando con el cabello completamente mojado en dirección al auditorio.

Le había pasado un mensaje a uno de los miembros de su banda, explicándole que el ensayo de ese día tendría que cancelarse por ciertos inconvenientes, que no quiso explicar.

Apretó sus manos en puños de sólo recordarlo. Todo había sido culpa de la malcriada de Tachikawa.

Al principio, creyó que la joven había madurado un poco con el paso del tiempo, al igual que su cuerpo pero se había equivocado, ella seguía siendo la misma niña consentida, caprichosa y adicta al rosado que recordaba.

Desde que llegó sólo lo había hecho acabar con su paciencia de una forma que ni Tai podía lograr. ¡En sus diecisiete años de vida jamás se había irritado tanto como lo hacía cada vez que la castaña estaba cerca!

Ya nada quedaba de aquellas sensaciones de peligro y atracción, que había sufrido el primer día de clases. Todo se había esfumado, o eso pensaba él.

Ahora tendría que vérselas con el profesor más homosexual que podía haber en el planeta, pintando una estúpida escenografía, perdiendo su ensayo y todo en compañía de la causante de sus problemas.

Y como si de sólo pensar en ella la hubiese invocado, al pasar por las puertas del auditorio la susodicha se dio la vuelta para ver quien había llegado y había alzado la barbilla ignorándolo por completo.

¿Qué demonios se creía que era, la princesita esa para ignorarlo?

En el escenario, los integrantes del club de teatro se encontraban ensayando algún libreto con suma concentración sin notar a los recién llegados.

Con pisadas grandes y pesadas caminó hasta ella, dispuesto a exigirle que admitiera su culpa en todo aquel lío.

-¿vienes a disculparte Ishida?- le preguntó Mimi en voz baja con el orgullo a flor de piel, mirándole de reojo.

-¿Disculparme? ¿Yo? Creo que estás equivocada- dijo el rubio con sorna también en voz baja –eres tú quién me debe una disculpa-

-claro que no, todo fue por tu culpa- repuso Mimi dándole la cara con las mejillas sonrojadas del coraje que sentía. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza del cubito de hielo ese?

Matt iba a refutar cuando se escuchó un aplauso que hizo eco en el edificio y que calló a los dos estudiantes.

-¡Benvenuti nel mio caro condannato!- dijo una voz melosa que hizo erizar los pelos de Matt y que Mimi se girara para saber de quien se trataba.

Un hombre de alta y delgada figura se encontraba tras de ellos con una expresión excentrica, llevaba gafas de pasta roja, su cabello parecía tener unos cuantos reflejos, tenía las cejas perfectamente arqueadas y ¡Por Dios! ¿eso era rubor de _Mac_?

-¡Compañía presten atención!- dijo llamando la atención de todos los actores, aunque ya no era necesario –miren quienes nos vienen a dar una mano con el _fase_-

Aun sin la castaña haber procesado la imagen de aquel hombre y Matt sin superar el colapso que estaba sufriendo su corazón en esos momentos, el recién llegado comenzó a montarlos en el escenario por medio de pequeños empujones, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-les presento a los condannato, Matty~ y Mimipu~- dijo subiendo la voz a escalas melosas y agudas que sólo lograron irritar al rubio y confundir más a la castaña.

Todas las jóvenes soltaron suspiros conjuntos acompañados de leves sonrojos sin quitar su vista del atractivo rubio, quién sólo podía concentrarse en mantener las distancia con el profesor de teatro. En cambio, los chicos chequearon de arriba abajo a Mimi, sin dejar al aire ni un solo detalle con la baba saliendo por su boca.

-yo soy el Profesor Memeshii y soy el dirigente de este Club- dijo el hombre abarcando con el largo de sus brazos todo el auditorio.

¿De verdad esa cosa rara y excéntrica era un profesor?

-por allá hay un almacén donde se encuentran los materiales, y al fondo del _fase _están los elementos que deben pintar- les indicó Memeshii mientras le entregaba una pequeña llave dorada a Mimi.

Ambos habían comenzado a caminar hacia el almacén cuando una mano con una buena manicure detuvo a Matt por el hombro.

-¡Oh, ho dimenticato! Hay algunas cosas que necesitan reparación- dijo con su voz empalagosa entregándole una caja de herramientas al ojiazul –encárgate Matty~-

-no me lla…- iba a quejarse Matt mientras crispaba los puños pero no pudo terminar cuando ya el profesor se había bajado del escenario tomando asiento en una de las butacas con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Váyanse!- les dijo mientras movía las manos tomando un sorbo de un café que le trajo un estudiante de primer año y aspirante a formar parte del club -¡Compañía inizia lo spettacolo!-

Aun refunfuñando Matt se vio arrastrado por Mimi hacia el almacén para comenzar de una vez con el castigo, pues mientras más rápido empezara más rápido terminaría y así podría irse a casa de Yolei a ver algunas películas, después de todo no quería enfrentarse a la mirada de su padre ese día.

-me las pagará ese homosexual de mierda… nadie se mete conmigo…- seguía amenazando Matt con un aura oscura rodeándolo, una mirada asesina en los ojos y apretando la caja de herramientas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Un suspiro se escapó de los rosados labios de la chica. Iban a ser unas tardes demasiado largas.

* * *

El ruido que generaba la raqueta de tenis al golpear la pelota se alzaba en el silencio que reinaba dentro de la cancha donde la capitana del equipo de tenis, se encontraba practicando ante la atenta mirada del resto del equipo y de un joven de ojos marrones oculto tras un árbol.

La cara de Sora reflejaba absoluta concentración, y cada movimiento que realizaba era más preciso y perfecto ante los ojos del joven. Sus cabellos rojizos se balanceaban al movimiento de su cuerpo, el vestido azul marino delineaba afinadamente la figura de la joven y sus ojos rubí parecían ser dos llamas relampagueantes.

Apretó con fuerza el balón de futbol que había en sus manos, aquello siempre le pasaba cada vez que se atrapaba mirando a la pelirroja de una forma que él sabía muy bien que no debiera hacer.

Porque ella sólo era su **mejor amiga**.

Cómo le irritaban esas dos palabras, pero eso era lo que él había decidido. Ya no podía cambiarlo y menos deshacerlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Revisó la hora en su reloj de mano y notó que ya habían culminado los diez minutos de descanso, por lo tanto debía de regresar a su práctica, y con una última mirada se fue trotando de allí como todas las tardes.

* * *

Viernes 9 de Abril – Odaiba

-¿Hoy también tienes castigo, hermano?- preguntó TK a su hermano mayor quien se mantenía en una actitud fúnebre mientras caminaban en dirección a la preparatoria junto a otros estudiantes.

-para mi desgraciada suerte- contestó Matt con algunos mechones rubios cubriendo parte de su cara logrando atraer la atención de las chicas que pasaban a su lado y que quedaban encandiladas ante los dos hermanos.

-que mal, yo pensé que me podrías ayudar a escoger la ropa de mañana- dijo decepcionado el menor sin notar la mirada extraña que le ponía su hermano.

-¿desde cuándo tú escoges que ponerte?- preguntó un Matt muy preocupado de ese vocabulario de TK, tanto que se detuvo por unos instantes.

TK se paró sin entender a que venía la pregunta y al girarse se enfrentó a una mirada ojiazul que pasaba de la fobia a la preocupación en segundos, entonces trató de contener las ganas que tenía de echarse a reír en ese momento.

Al parecer sólo dos días al lado del Profesor Memeshii y ya su hermano se alteraba con cualquier cosa que pudiese resultar de tono afeminado u homosexual.

-tranquilo, aún me gustan las mujeres- le aclaró el rubio con una gran sonrisa como aquellas que tenía antes de viajar a Tokyo –es porque tengo la vista en una, que quería verme bien mañana en la celebración-

-¿qué chica?- preguntaba un Matt más relajado pero un tanto confundido, ambos hermanos retomaron su caminata faltándoles sólo una cuadra de distancia - Un momento, ¿celebración de qué?-

-La salida que planearon los chicos por la vuelta de Mimi, la mía, que el Superior Joe haya pasado los exámenes y que Izzy haya ingresado a la universidad- contestó TK ignorando la primera pregunta -¿ahora lo recuerdas?-

-sí, Sora me mencionó algo- dijo el ojiazul mayor olvidándose de lo que su hermanito le había ocultado –si no fuera porque es para festejar tu regreso junto con lo de Joe e Izzy, no iría-

-en resumen, si fuera una fiesta para Mimi- comentó TK y para su diversión notó como su hermano fruncía el ceño de sólo escuchar el nombre de la castaña -¿por qué te llevas tan mal con ella?-

-porque desde que llegó sólo me ha traído problemas con su actitud de princesa caprichosa- dijo un tanto irritado el mayor –aparte de ser la chica más escandalosa del mundo-

-pero Mimi también tiene cosas buenas, y yo la quiero mucho- agregó TK mientras sonreía de forma aniñada -sólo deberías conocerla mejor-

Como respuesta sólo escuchó el bufido de su hermano antes de traspasar la puerta de la preparatoria.

* * *

-¿Mimi te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sora acercándose al puesto de su amiga quien parecía estar muerta encima de la mesa, con la cara cubierta por sus bucles.

Unos segundos después, en una reacción retardada la castaña se enderezó como si fuera un zombi recién salido de su tumba.

-no, no estoy bien ¿sabes? ya no tengo ropa para mañana, porque mis padres me quitaron la mesada debido a que el director me castigó por culpa de tu novio- dijo Mimi con voz melodramática y haciendo puchero -no logro comprender porque sales con ese témpano de hielo parlante-

Sora se sonrojo un poco a la vez que una sonrisa dulce se formaba en sus labios.

-porque Matt es muy lindo a veces, si se dieran el tiempo de conocerse mejor en vez de pelear, estoy segura que se llevarían bien- recomendó la pelirroja dejando salir la madurez y paciencia que la caracterizaba –con respecto a la ropa, si quieres hoy al terminar tu castigo y mi practica de tenis, puedes venir a mi casa y escoges algo de mi armario ¿te parece?-

Los ojos miel de Mimi brillaron con intensidad al igual que la blanca y radiante sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro. Al parecer su mal día había terminado.

-¡Gracias Sora! ¡Eres la mejor amiga del universo!- decía la castaña muy animada abrazando efusivamente a Sora quien no paraba de reírse, a veces su amiga exageraba.

-calma Meems, para eso estamos las amigas- le decía la pelirroja y justo en ese instante entraba al salón un rubio con un auricular en la oreja.

Sora le envió una sonrisa a su novio quien le correspondió con otra y al ver a Mimi frunció ligeramente el ceño mirándola con sequedad.

-ves que no soy yo quien comienza- murmuró Mimi haciendo puchero nuevamente mientras Matt tomaba asiento y Sora sólo podía encogerse de hombros e ir con el chico.

Unos minutos después, la Profesora Nigai entró con paso firme, la barbilla en alto y aquel anticuado moño con el que se recogía sus negros cabellos. Inmediatamente todos los alumnos guardaron silencio y se acomodaron en sus puestos.

Como predijo en su primer día de clases, esa mujer le había caído a Mimi como un balde de agua fría, principalmente por su gusto anticuado, su rectitud, perfeccionismo y porque daba la peor materia de todas, Matemática.

Sus aguileños y negros ojos escanearon cada uno de los rostros de los que se encontraban presentes y con una sonrisa de superioridad y malicia, se alisó aún más la falda larga que llevaba.

-vaya, faltan dos minutos para que suene la campana y tal parece que Kamiya no se encuentra con nosotros, _otra vez_- dijo sin intentar disimular el regocijo –tendré que pasarle una nota al…-

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y un agitado Tai, con el uniforme desarreglado y su cabello chocolate más desordenado de lo normal, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-Kamiya… Taichi… presen… tandose… señora…- dijo entrecortadamente con una sonrisa traviesa mientras trataba de recuperar el pulso que se le había acelerado en la carrera desde su casa hasta la preparatoria.

Unos segundos después, la campana anunció el inicio de las clases y todos los estudiantes trataban de disimular las sonrisas que tenían al ver como la Profesora Nigai arrugaba la cara, nuevamente el moreno se había salvado.

-¿qué está esperando allí? Tome asiento rápidamente- dijo con voz mandona y tomando una tiza blanca empezó a escribir fórmulas de trigonometría en el pizarrón.

Sin abusar de la suerte que tenía, Tai se fue corriendo a su asiento, dándoles miradas de complicidad a sus amigos. Y ya más relajado se dispuso a sacar su cuaderno para copiar la clase que estaba seguro, Sora le explicaría más tarde porque él no iría a entender.

* * *

Sábado 10 de Abril – En la Residencia Tachikawa

Con sumo cuidado aplicó el labial color frambuesa en sus labios y con el motivo de darle mayor duración le aplicó un poco de brillo trasparente. Satisfecha de su arduo trabajo, que le había durado media hora, se admiró en el espejo que había encima de su peinadora dónde distintos productos de maquillaje se encontraban dispersos.

De repente, se escuchó el ruido de una bocina desde fuera y seguidamente la voz de su madre.

-Mimi, tus amigos ya vinieron-

-ya bajo- contestó Mimi rociándose un poco de su fragancia favorita, _Lady Million _de Paco Rabanne.

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas, saliendo de su habitación.

-Now let's Party- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios rojizos.

Porque ella estaba segura que esa noche sería la mejor de todas, y que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**N/A: gomeeeen! TT-TT entiendo si me odian o me tiran tomatazos! Me atrase demasiadooooooo con la actualización y de verdad perdonenmeeeee! Quiero aclarar que no hay excusaa al parecer tengo una especie de enfermedad de dejar pasar muxooo tiempo entre cada actualizaciooonn! Pero entre la tesis de grado, la escuela, los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad me han tenido con la cabeza en otraaa parteeeeee! Pero espero que este capitulo haya compensado un poquito. Es más ya he comenzado mas o menitos, a trabajar en el siguiente cap!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Este fic es U/A es decir no existe el Digimundo, pero ellos si se conocen desde pequeños.**

**Memeshii, el nombre del profesor raro de teatro significa afeminado en japonés y con verán dice muchas frases en italiano que pueden traducir con Google ;D**

**La historia poco a poco va a tomar su tono dramático, y descuiden Sora y Matt no duraran muxo promesa de corazón!**

**Agradecimientos**

**Debo decir que me sentí muy contenta cuando vi que tenía nada más y nada menos que 14 reviews apenas con el primer capítulo! Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo también y no haberlas decepcionado. Muchisimas gracias a: **_Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki_**,**_ Rinoa_**,**_MiisakiiKiss_**,**_Mizori95_**,**_ l0v3nist_**,**_ Takeru fang_**,**_ Taishou_**,**_ Meems-ishikawa_**,**_ Mavi-neko_**,**_ DAII_**,**_ The Chronicles of Cissy Black_**,**_ Kasscanueces_**,**_ Eri-sshi_**,**_ Kitsune K_**.**

**También le quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que aunque no dejaron review, le dieron click a la historia y se leyeron el capítulo! Y les invito nuevamente a dejarme su opinión, critica, comentario o amenaza de muerte xD**

**Bye Bye**

**Kirumi**


	3. Capítulo 3

TEARS OF SUN

**Desclaimer: **Digimon y todo lo que representa no me pertenecen, de haber sido así el final sería un tanto diferente.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Notas de la autora al final…**

* * *

A gran velocidad sintió como bajo sus piernas la moto se deslizaba por entre los carros sobre el asfalto, con un constante ronroneo del motor. Su novia iba sentada tras él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

El viento les golpeaba en las ropas y les helaba cada zona de piel expuesta, pero ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Cruzando a la derecha dio con la nueva discoteca que estaba abriendo esa noche. Mucha gente se acumulaba por allí, al igual que carros, camionetas, todo el mundo había venido a pasarla en grande.

Aplicó los frenos y se estacionó a unos metros de la entrada, en un puesto vacante que había vislumbrado. Apagó la moto y con un pie en el suelo se deshizo del casco, dejando a la vista su brillante cabellera rubia y sus felinos ojos azules.

Su novia se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, mostrando sus pelirrojos cabellos y rojizos ojos que eran resaltados por su maquillaje.

-a veces creo, que nos vamos a estrellar con un auto- dijo entregándole el casco a su novio y arreglándose un poco su atuendo.

Llevaba unos tacones rojos patentados, un top con drapeado del mismo tono y un pantalón tubo de cuero negro. Un collar de cadenas doradas colgaba de su cuello y caía hasta la altura de su estómago, en su muñeca derecha un brazalete dorado la adornaba.

-eso no pasará Sora- le contestó su novio bajándose de la moto y observó el edificio con molestia.

El edificio se encontraba iluminado con luces de colores y varios guardias musculosos custodiaban la entrada evitando que alguien se colase. Las puertas de acero se encontraban cerradas pero desde su lugar podía escuchar la música de dentro claramente.

Sora se dio cuenta de su fastidio y le tomó la mano con una sonrisa en sus rojizos labios.

-sé que no te gustan mucho estos lugares, pero al menos diviértete un poco ¿si?- le dijo dándole un ligero apretón.

Él soltó un suspiro y dándole una sonrisa, comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

-hagan la fila- dijo el guardia en un tono osco de voz y pose intimidante. Una garra de tigre estaba perfectamente visible en su ejercitado antebrazo.

-no creo que sea necesario- dijo él sacando del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero dos entradas doradas que lucían unas escarchadas letras de VIP.

El guardia las examinó, cuando determinó que eran reales, las picó y les colocó a ambos unas pulseras blancas.

-bienvenidos a "The Desire"- dijo el guardia quitando la cinta separadora y abriendo la puerta metálica.

En seguida la música llegó a sus oídos de forma más potente que antes y sin soltarse de su novia, ambos se adentraron en la discoteca.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Ritmo, Oscuridad y Seducción, el Inicio de los Problemas**_

* * *

-fue una buena idea venir a este lugar- gritó Tai en medio del ruido que generaba la música.

Sus cabellos castaños estaban más desordenados que de costumbre y gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, hace sólo unos segundos había vuelto de la pista a la mesa dónde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos y se había pedido un vaso de Glaciar.

La mesa era de un material negro brillante y con forma circular, estaba ubicada en el piso de arriba de la discoteca que formaba una media luna por encima de la pista de baile donde muchas personas ya se encontraban disfrutando. Cuatro columnas sostenían la plataforma y simulaban a unas lámparas de lava que iba cambiando de colores.

A ambos costados se encontraba la barra de bebidas, con todas las botellas ubicadas en una repisa de metal con distintos niveles, tras el mostrador los bartender se encontraban haciendo malabares con los cócteles que preparaban para los clientes.

Por toda la discoteca las luces de colores apuntaban a todos lados al ritmo de la música que controlaba el Dj en una pequeña tarima entre las dos barras. Los audífonos alrededor de su cuello brillaban de un tono naranja neón.

-es muy original con la decoración- comentó un pelirrojo sentado en uno de los sillones blancos de cuero que rodeaban la mesa.

-bueno, Izzy debían lucirse para atraer popularidad por encima de las demás- explicó Kari sentada al lado de su novio Davis quien no podía evitar moverse ligeramente al ritmo de la música.

-pero he visto un montón de rompimientos de las normas sanitarias- comenzó diciendo un peliazul de lentes sentado a la izquierda de Izzy con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿y eso qué Superior Joe? Si no fuera así no sería una discoteca- le interrumpió Tai tomándolo por el cuello con su brazo –¡además deja de pensar en medicina! Vinimos a divertirnos-

-hablando de diversión, Yolei y Mimi de verdad que lo están haciendo- mencionó Sora con una sonrisa señalando con sus ojos a unas figuras que bailaban en el núcleo de la pista –son el centro de atracción-

El rubio a su lado se llevó un poco de su cerveza a la boca.

Desde que entró en The Desire no había visto a la princesita del rosa, porque ella apenas llegó se dirigió con la pelimorada a la pista de baile y en la distancia que se encontraba no podía distinguirla muy bien entre tantas luces.

Se había quitado la chaqueta hacia un tiempo y ahora sólo se encontraba con una camisa azul marino arremangada a la altura de sus codos, los dos primeros botones sueltos, una muñequera negra de cuero y unos pantalones negros.

-¿dónde anda TK?- preguntó entonces Izzy notando que el rubio menor hacia un tiempo que no lo veía.

-fue a pedir otra cerveza para mí y una Margarita para él- contestó Matt dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time**

-¡Amo esa canción! Kari vamos a bailar- gritó Davis dando un brinco de su puesto y sin esperar la respuesta de la chica se la llevó escaleras abajo a la pista de baile.

-Hey, ¿Sora quieres ir a bailar?- preguntó Tai con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja.

Sora volteó a ver a Matt como pidiéndole permiso, con algo de duda.

**And we're gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time**

-ve, no quiero que te aburras por mi culpa- le contestó él con una sonrisa amable recibiendo un beso en los labios como respuesta.

-¡gracias!- dijo Sora poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Tai ambos se alejaron y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la pista.

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time**

La gente pareció animarse más con la canción, muchas decidieron bajar a la pista mientras que otras se animaban a beber aún más, las parejas se comenzaban a besar apasionadamente y algunos decidieron bailar allí mismo en aquella zona exclusiva del VIP.

**And we're gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see you**

**Shake that!  
**

En la mesa sólo quedaban Izzy, Joe y él, todos los demás se encontraban en la planta inferior. Pero aquello era normal, él no era muy entusiasta con ese tipo de salidas porque no sabía cómo bailar y para ahorrarse la humillación se quedaba sentado bebiendo hasta que se acabara la noche.

Pero eso era un secreto que se guardaba mintiendo de que odiaba ese tipo de música y esos lugares.

**In the club party rock look up on your girl**

**She on my jo****ck non stop when we in the spot**

**Booty move away like she on the block**

-¿a dónde se fueron todos?- preguntó entonces la voz de TK quién había llegado con los tragos en ambas manos.

Iba vestido con una camisa verde pastel, unos jeans oscuros y un reloj blanco de forma cuadrada en la muñeca. Su cabello caía por todos lados de una forma natural dándole un aspecto atractivo para muchas chicas que se encontraban allí.

-gracias, se fueron a bailar- respondió Matt tomando su cerveza, dándole un trago.

**What the track I gots to know**

**Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll**

**Half**** black, half white ****diamino**

**Gane the money out the door**

TK observó de una forma indescifrable a todas las personas bailando al fondo de la pista, su mano ejercía presión sobre su copa.

Entonces con una resolución en mente, se bebió la margarita de un trago logrando que su hermano se pusiera de pie entre preocupado y molesto.

-¿estás loco?- le regañó Matt tomándolo con una mano por el hombro -¿qué acaso quieres emborracharte?-

-descuida sé lo que hago- le contestó el menor con una sonrisa traviesa y le quitó la cerveza bebiéndosela entera.

Aún atónito Matt vio como su hermano se iba rápidamente de allí y bajaba las escaleras con la intención de ir a la pista de baile en busca de alguien en específico.

**I'm runnin through these hoes like drano**

**I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo**

**We party rock yeah! **

**That's the crew that I'm reppin**

**On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin**

Entonces sin estar completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sus pies comenzaron a moverse en busca del menor para como mínimo obligarlo a ingerir algo de comida para que no terminara inconsciente en el piso o vomitando en el baño.

Izzy y Joe no se dieron cuenta porque un par de chicas se habían acercado a la mesa, ambas con una sonrisa en los labios y un poco prendidas debido al alcohol que corría por sus venas.

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time**

**And we're gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time**

Cuando llegó a la pista se dio cuenta de su error. TK se había adentrado a la marejada de gente que bailaba y brincaba con copas o sin ellas, en parejas o en grupos.

A su lado podía escuchar a las personas haciendo sus pedidos en la barra y algunas animando a otros a tomarse jarras enteras en segundos, otros simplemente ya se encontraban demasiado alcoholizados para saber lo que estaban haciendo.

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time**

**And we're gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see you**

**Shake that!**

Soltando un largo suspiro decidió pedir otra cerveza, pues su querido hermanito se la había tragado toda además de que ya se encontraba abajo así que lo mejor era aprovechar la situación y luego volverse a la mesa.

-¡Démosle un aplauso a la chica más sexy de esta noche!- dijo el Dj por medio de su micrófono, cambiando la canción con una perfecta mezcla de sonidos.

Todas las personas aplaudieron, gritaron, silbaron y continuaron bailando a un ritmo diferente.

-¡rayos esa chica si que esta buena!- dijo un joven unos años mayor que el rubio a otro chico.

Sin poder aguantar su curiosidad, Matt se detuvo y se giró sobre sus talones.

Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

**Big Snoop Dogg  
Can you be my doctor?  
Can you fix me up? **

Montada en la tarima al lado del Dj y con un par de reflectores apuntando constantemente a su figura, se encontraba Mimi Tachikawa.

Sus bucles castaños estaban recogidos en una cola alta, en sus orejas destellaban un par de argollas plateadas que le llegaban a la altura del hombro, múltiples pulseras negras y plateadas adornaban ambas muñecas.

Llevaba un vestido sin tirantes corto hasta los muslos de color magenta, que delineaba cada una de sus curvas y hacía resaltar sus largas piernas, marcando su cintura un cinturón ancho negro patente hacia juego con los botines de la misma tonalidad.

**Can you wipe me down?  
So I can, I can**

Se movía al ritmo de la música de una forma casi majestuosa acompañado de una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. Era difícil apartar su vista de ella, de su cuerpo. Sólo verla le daba ganas de acompañarla, de rozar su piel aunque sea unos segundos.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba pensando en Mimi de un forma que ni él mismo se creía capaz y eso no le gustaba.

El problema era que esa no parecía ser la Mimi de siempre, ésta no se veía para nada como la princesa malcriada y caprichosa que llevaba conociendo de toda la vida.

Se sentía frustrado porque aunque no quisiese admitirlo, le gustaba esa faceta de la castaña, allí danzando bajo los reflectores.

**make you give it up, give it up  
Until you say my name**

-¡Dios mío! Que mujer más ardiente- dijo el mismo joven de hacía unos segundos a su amigo nuevamente, sin despegar su vista de la figura de Mimi y mojándose los labios con su lengua.

-está como para hacerla gemir toda la noche- dijo el otro con una sonrisa cínica y haciendo gestos con su cuerpo.

-y darle por adelante y por atrás- agregó el anterior riéndose con su amigo.

En ese instante una rabia inexplicable comenzó a hervirle la sangre al escuchar como aquellos tipos hablaban de Mimi como si ella fuera un objeto sexual.

Entonces siguiendo un impulso, sin saber exactamente el por qué, se acercó hasta los susodichos.

-disculpa, ¿puedes repetirme lo que decías de ella?- le preguntó a uno de ellos con los mechones de su cabello ocultando sus ojos y las manos tensas a su costado.

-pues que está como para hacerla…- comenzó al que le había preguntado pero no pudo terminar cuando un puñetazo por parte del rubio lo tumbó al piso.

Ante esto el otro sujeto, se lanzó contra el rubio pero éste fue más rápido y esquivando el golpe, le tomó del brazo y le aplicó una llave.

**Like a Jersey, Jersey  
Shuttin' down the game**

-¡oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le espetó mientras fruncía el ceño por el dolor en su brazo.

Nadie le prestaba atención a la situación, porque todos estaban en su propio mundo individual o porque habían bebido demasiado como para notarlo.

-mi problema es que unos imbéciles como ustedes sigan aquí- dijo Matt y soltando al joven lo empujó contra su amigo que se encontraba semi consciente en el piso –así que largo-

Murmurando insultos contra Matt, el joven tomó a su compañero en sus hombros y comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar.

¡Maldición! Se había salido de control y todo era culpa de la princesita.

Por su culpa por su culpa no podía estar tomándose una cerveza tranquilo, por su culpa había golpeado a unos sujetos, por su culpa ahora se encontraba atrapado en un mar de sudor y gente en movimiento.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Matt empezó a hacerse camino entre la gente que bailaba con la única intención de bajar a Mimi de esa estúpida tarima.

Quién sabe cuántos más pensaban lo mismo que aquellos tipos que él acababa de golpear.

**Be my head coach  
So you can, you can**

Al llegar a la tarima la vislumbró mucho mejor que dónde antes se encontraba. Bailaba con energía sin darse cuenta de lo que había tenido que hacer por su culpa y eso sólo lograba enojarlo más.

-¡Mimi!- gritó con todo lo que daban sus pulmones y de inmediato la chica se detuvo parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Matt?-

Sus ojos castaños lo miraban confundidos, sin entender porque él se encontraba allí.

Entonces sin decir una palabra la tomó de la mano y halándola con fuerza la bajo de la tarima, llevándosela a un costado de la pista, lejos de los cuerpos que más que bailar parecían tener sexo con ropa.

-¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- se quejaba ella en un inútil esfuerzo de liberarse del agarre del rubio.

¿Más o menos que le sucedía a Matt? ¿Quién se creía él para bajarla de su momento de gloria y fama?

**And never take me out  
Till you can taste the way**

Cuando salieron del mar de gente, él la soltó.

Se encontraban cerca del pasillo que conducía a los baños, a un lado de una de las barras.

-¿qué sucede contigo?- le exigió ella cruzándose de brazos en un berrinche infantil -¿Por qué me bajaste de allí?-

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta de aquel rubio que en esos momentos tenía la vista clavada en una de las columnas de lava.

Desde que había entrado en la discoteca, había evitado por todas las formas de no toparse con él, para no arruinarle la velada pero al final no había funcionado.

Se había sorprendido de haberlo visto en la pista, que la buscara a ella y por encima de todo, que la hubiese llamado por su nombre. Y fue en ese estado que él la había arrastrado de su mundo de diversión y encima de que no le explicaba la razón ni siquiera la miraba a la cara.

Soltó un resoplido.

¿Qué no le habían enseñado en su casa que uno debe ver a la persona con la que está hablando?

-¿sabes qué? No pienso quedarme aquí un minuto más, así que…- comenzó diciendo mientras se giraba para entrar otra vez en el mar de gente.

La mano de Matt la detuvo. Y un extraño estremecimiento recorrió toda su espina dorsal, jamás se habían tocado.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- le interrogó él y su aliento chocó contra su oído, provocándole una breve oleada de calor.

Se sentía como el primer día de clase, con el cuerpo alerta, tenso ante un peligro inexplicable que parecía ejercer Matt sobre ella, con su agarre y cercanía.

-pues… a bailar- dijo ella mientras de un tirón se soltaba del agarre de Matt –eso es algo que hacen las personas normales, algo que un cubo de hielo como tú no entendería-

Entonces él la miró de una forma que nunca había hecho, sus ojos azules la estudiaban fijamente con un deje de malicia que le ensombrecía el rostro y que le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, quedando a muy poca distancia.

-¿eso crees?- preguntó él con una voz ronca y profunda, a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y su cerebro le gritaba que se alejara, que se apartara pero su cuerpo no respondía, mientras sus ojos castaños se fundían en la oleada azul de él.

**Do it again, and again  
till you say my name  
And by the way I'm so glad**

-pues te voy a demostrar lo equivocada que estás _princesita_-

Sin estar completamente segura de lo que pasaba, él la había tomado de la mano y ahora la conducía a la pista a través de las personas bailando, con las luces parpadeando en tonalidades azules, moradas, violetas.

Entonces se desconectó de todo lo que le rodeaba, toda su atención estaba enfocada en los ojos de Matt, en sus manos alrededor de su cintura, en la cercanía de su cuerpo, la sonrisa de medio lado que formaban sus labios, el perfume masculino que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco la alarma dejó de importarle.

Componiendo una sonrisa comenzó a bailar con él de una forma que nunca lo había hecho y que nunca pensó que lo haría.

Se dejó llevar por los impulsos que la hundían cada vez más en las aguas azules que parecían querer devorarla entera.

Estaba perdida y ya no había vuelta atrás.

**I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat**

Sus cuerpos se complementaban, moviéndose al ritmo de la música con el bajo haciéndoles compañía a cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. No podían apartar sus miradas del otro, intercambiar sonrisas, caricias traviesas que no podían ni querían guardarse.

Ya fuera por el ambiente, el peligro que ejercía el uno sobre el otro o el alcohol que corría por sus venas, ninguno de los dos quería abandonar, lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo.

Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a salir por cada uno de los poros de su piel, incrementando el aroma de ambos, sus respiraciones chocaban con la piel del otro llenándoles de un estremecimiento placentero que sólo los hundía cada vez más.

Para ambos las peleas, las discusiones ya no existían, se sentían como un par de extraños que se acababan de topar en medio de la pista pero que ansiaban conocerse mejor.

El razonamiento, la lógica, la moral se había esfumado aun lugar recóndito de sus mentes, no podían pensar en nada más que en el otro, en acercarse más, acortar la distancia que parecía asfixiarlos a ambos.

Era puro instinto animal.

**I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat  
Sweat**

Él no podía dejar de ver como el maquillaje y las luces de la discoteca resaltaban el brillo castaño que parecía iluminar el rostro de Mimi de una forma que no se había dado cuenta.

¿Cómo de haber estado tranquilo en la mesa había llegado a esto?

No lo sabía y no podía resistirse.

Le gustaba la sensación de sus dedos delineando el contorno del cuerpo de la castaña, como ella se movía de una forma serpenteante muy cerca de él, como sus largos bucles danzaban al ritmo de la música y algunos se le pegaban a la piel desnuda y sudorosa de ella, como los labios rosados le sonreían sólo a él.

Entonces sin siquiera pensarlo o considerarlo, inclinó su rostro hacia el de ella bajo su atenta mirada y sin poder contenerse la besó.

**I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat**

Al principio ella pareció sorprenderse pero inmediatamente le empezó a corresponder con la misma intensidad y eso sólo logró intensificar su deseo.

Su boca devoraba con ansiedad, desesperación, placer y pasión los labios de ella, su lengua probaba cada centímetro de su cavidad, embargándose del sabor dulce, en un intercambio de saliva que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Con una mano sujetaba firmemente la delgada cintura de ella, acercándola más a su cuerpo mientras la otra enredaba sus dedos con los sedosos cabellos que tan provocativamente habían estado danzando.

Ella en cambio le sujetaba firmemente la ancha espalda de él, que tanto había estado observando, derritiéndose bajo cada uno de los besos que recibía, con la sangre hirviendo por todas sus venas, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, la firmeza del pecho de él contra el de ella.

Su corazón latía desbocado y suaves suspiros morían en la boca de él, ante sus suaves caricias que le hacían experimentar una sensación que jamás había tenido.

**I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat  
Sweat**

Ambos estaban conscientes de que aquello era incorrecto, que debían detenerse pero eso sólo los alentaba más, les provocaba, les impulsaba a continuar.

Más tarde, tal vez, se arrepentirían pero por los momentos sólo querían continuar así, ocultos entre desconocidos bajo la oscuridad de la discoteca.

* * *

Exhaló profundamente el aire que había contenido mientras salía de entre la multitud y se dirigía a la barra para poder refrescarse un poco.

Sus cabellos achocolatados se encontraban empapados en sudor y no era por nada, Davis la había hecho bailar desde que habían puesto un pie en la planta de abajo, con dificultad había podido convencerlo de que necesitaba descansar.

Tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de cuero que se encontraba vacío, sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban alrededor. Al verla uno de los bartender se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué desea tomar la señorita?- le preguntó mientras limpiaba una copa.

-agua, por favor- le dijo ella con una sonrisa amable mientras se llevaba un mechón tras su oreja.

-y a mí me sirves un vodka- pidió una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando al observar que TK le sonreía sentado sobre el taburete al lado suyo.

Desde que había llegado no habían entablado ningún tipo de conversación y menos aún habían estado tan solos como ahora, siempre estaban rodeados de los demás.

-de acuerdo- respondió el empleado y tomando una copa rosada bajo el mostrador, le sirvió el hielo y el agua –aquí tienes-

-gracias- contestó ella y le extendió la mano donde estaba la pulsera de clientes VIP.

El bartender le pasó un escáner por sobre el código de la pulsera, para luego ponerse a preparar el trago que le había pedido el rubio.

-¿no tomas Kari?- le preguntó TK acomodándose en su puesto.

-evito hacerlo por mi salud, ya sabes- le dijo ella sorbiendo de su agua con nerviosismo.

-cierto, se me había olvidado- dijo el rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa –es que cuando llegué te vi tan bonita y pensé que ya te encontrabas mucho mejor-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron en el acto y se maldijo por eso.

Un destello de satisfacción adornó los ojos azules de él, ante el nerviosismo de ella.

-tu pedido- anunció el bartender entregándole el trago a TK.

-gracias- dijo y le extendió su brazo donde se encontraba la pulsera.

Una vez el empleado decodificó la bebida, se marchó a atender a otros clientes.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, ella porque no sabía qué hacer y él porque planeaba cuidadosamente su jugada.

-¿Dónde está Davis?- preguntó como si no le importase demasiado, tomando un sorbo del vodka.

-está bailando- respondió ella sin dar muchos detalles.

-ya veo…- dijo él mientras se inclinaba a la altura del oído de ella –creo que así es mejor, ¿no te parece?-

Ella dio un respingo en su puesto al sentir el aliento de TK contra su piel, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa ante el tono con el que le había hablado.

-así podemos estar tu y yo a solas- agregó TK acercándose más a ella y con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

Kari lo observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado la intensidad que aquellos ojos azules podían emanar y de lo cambiado que estaba TK.

Ahora era mucho más atractivo, ya no era el niño dulce del cual se había enamorado, éste lucía diferente, más masculino, más controlador y posesivo. Sus hombros más anchos, sus cabellos tan brillantes, unos ojos azules en los que podías sumergirte.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Se suponía que lo había superado, que ya no debía hacerle ningún efecto estar a su lado, que podía tratarlo como un amigo más.

Pero había algo en las palabras de TK, en su actitud desde que había vuelto, que le hacía remover viejas emociones de una forma tan diferente, que le asustaba.

Tenía que volver con Davis de inmediato o quien sabe que le pasaría.

-que hermosa te has puesto Kari…- dijo TK mientras una mano rozaba su mejilla, haciéndola sentir un leve cosquilleo y una opresión en su estomago.

No podía apartar su mirada porque él la estaba mirando de una forma extraña, como si quisiera atraparla y encerrarla en algún lugar lejano, para luego comérsela.

Eso no le gustaba.

En un acto reflejo, ella lo apartó con su mano y dejando su bebida en la mesa se marchó entre la multitud, buscando a Davis, huyendo de ese nuevo TK y todo lo que representaba.

El rubio sólo pudo componer una sonrisa mientras se llevaba el vodka a los labios.

* * *

Su corazón se encontraba en un éxtasis de felicidad absoluta, porque aunque aquello no significara nada a los ojos de los demás, a los ojos de ella, para él esas cortas horas que ocurrían cada cierto tiempo eran importantes.

Le gustaba ver como su cabello pelirrojo se movía al compás de su cuerpo bailando, disfrutando de la música a todo volumen, de la brillante sonrisa en su rostro, del hecho de que ella se la estuviera pasando bien con él, sólo con él.

Eran horas que disfrutaba con todo su ser, porque fuera de aquellas horas él se había resignado a no tenerla.

Era bajo los reflectores cuando él se permitía amarla con todo su ser, cuando no hacía algún intento por reprimir sus sentimientos, dónde no pensaba en su dolor, su silencio, su mejor amigo.

Él subía a un cielo falso que sólo era una pantalla del infierno de sufrimiento que luego le daría paso.

Pero él era un estúpido y la amaba demasiado.

-¿la estás pasando bien?- le preguntó cerca de su oído sin parar de bailar o de admirarla.

Ella le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, en una mueca adorable que le drogaba con facilidad.

-¡Mucho!- dijo ella con su hermosa voz moviéndose con él.

Ella estaba disfrutando ¡y lo estaba haciendo con él!

"_siento que puedo morir ahora y no me importará"_ pensó él sin apartar su mirada achocolatada de la rojiza de ella.

-Eres el mejor amigo de todo el universo Tai- dijo y le depositó un beso en la mejilla –voy a refrescarme-

Pudo escuchar como algo se rompía en su interior, como la pantalla se destrozaba en mil pedazos y sus pies se detenían.

Porque era cierto, era dolorosamente cierto, para ella, él sólo era un amigo.

Apretó sus manos en puños, con fuerza excesiva, conteniendo todas sus emociones en ese simple gesto.

Él era un adicto y ella era la droga y por mucho que su consciencia le dijera que debía dejarla, que debía apartarse, él aún la buscaba, aún la deseaba para así poder sentirse un poco mejor.

De repente, se sintió desgarradoramente solo, allí parado en medio de la gente, bajo los reflectores.

* * *

Martes 12 de Abril – Residencias Tachikawa

Constantemente la pantalla de su teléfono celular se iluminaba, notificándole que tenía una llamada entrante.

Llevaba así desde hace un par de horas y ella sólo lo veía oculta bajo las sabanas rosadas de su cama.

Inhalando un poco de aire, decidió contestar la llamada de la única persona que insistiría tanto.

-aló-

-_¡Mimi Tachikawa! ¿Por qué faltaste a clase dos días? Y ¿Por qué no contestabas el estúpido celular?_- le gritó Yolei al otro lado de la línea

Lo sabía, su mejor amiga estaba muy molesta pero ya se le pasaría.

-es que… me sentía mal…- mintió saliendo de su escondite –y no tenía batería-

_-aja… y si te sentías mal ¿por qué tu voz no parece haber cambiado?_-

Rayos.

-está bien… es que no tenía ganas de ir…- volvió a mentir

_-¿y por qué no me lo dijiste? Así al menos no hubiera asistido contigo, porque déjame decirte que estos días estuvieron súper aburridos sin ti y…_-

Yolei se fundió en un monólogo intenso y eso la tranquilizó, por lo menos ya no le preguntaría más cosas de las que no podría responder.

Porque ella no quería que Yolei supiese la única y absoluta razón del por qué no había ido a clase, pues esa razón tenía nombre y apellido.

Yamato Ishida.

Desde que había llegado a su casa, la madrugada del domingo, no había abandonado su recamara, con el beso del cubito de hielo rondándole la cabeza cada cinco segundos.

Podía recordar con una detestable perfección la sensación que los labios de Matt generaban en ella y la forma en que sus manos le sujetaban la cintura, la suavidad de su rubio cabello, la anchura de su espalda…

¡Demonios!

Se escondió nuevamente bajo las sabanas.

¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar de esa forma? ¡Así no era ella!

Se sentía demasiado sucia, porque a pesar de que era el detestable de Matt, también era el novio de su amiga.

Sólo pensar en el rostro amigable de Sora, recibiéndola en el salón de clase, le revolvía la culpa interna que se agolpaba en su estómago.

-_¿Mimi acaso me estás prestando atención?_- preguntó Yolei y se pudo imaginar claramente como fruncía el ceño por encima de las gafas

-claro, yo siempre te presto atención por algo somos las mejores amigas-

-_tienes toda la razón, pero no puedes seguir faltando, recuerda que aún debes cumplir con el castigo_-

-lo sé…-

Su castigo, otro motivo más por el cual no quería volver a salir de su habitación jamás en su vida.

El castigo significaba pasar dos horas a solas con Matt y eso no le gustaba para nada, porque no deseaba verlo, no estaba segura de que cara poner o qué le diría.

Recordaba muy bien como después del dichoso beso, no pudieron mirarse a la cara y sin dirigirse palabra cada quién se había ido por su lado, evitando al otro.

-_bueno, prométeme de que asistirás no quiero que te pases toda tu vida castigada, o si no ¿con quién saldría de compras?_-

Sonrió por primera vez desde la fiesta.

-descuida, mañana me tendrás allí en la preparatoria-

-_¡Qué bien! por cierto, vi en las noticias que el nuevo CD de Trapnest saldrá a la venta mañana y pensé que podríamos ir a compararlo_-

-¿en serio? ¿No estás alucinando?-

Trapnest era una de sus bandas favoritas, adoraba cada una de sus canciones y a todos los integrantes, pero sobre todo a la cantante Reira, por su buen gusto y espectacular voz.

Era una de las tantas cosas que tenía en común con Yolei.

-_¡te lo juro! es más dijeron que iban a dar posters gratis por la compra_-

-¡no puede ser!-

-_¿qué dices? ¿Te animas?_-

-veré si puedo sacarles algo de dinero a mis padres-

-_¡Así se dice Mimi!_-

-¡Nos vemos en el centro comercial dentro de 30 minutos!-

-_de acuerdo_-

Ambas cortaron la comunicación.

Tal vez ir de compras con Yolei no era una mala idea, tal vez eso la ayudaría a despejar su cabeza de tantos pensamientos sobre Matt y su dichoso beso, además era una salida por Trapnest ¿qué podía salir mal?

* * *

-Matt, ¿te sientes mal o algo?-

-no, ¿por qué?- respondió el susodicho comparando el precio de un par de paquetes de cuerdas para un bajo.

-es que has estado muy distraído estos días, y que yo lo note es algo-

-debe ser tu imaginación, Tai-

Ambos amigos se encontraban dentro de una tienda de música desde hace un par de horas, pues una de las cuerdas del bajo del rubio se había roto y necesitaba recuperarla, Tai le acompañaba porque después de su práctica de fútbol no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

En esos momentos, el castaño comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión mientras paseaba un tanto aburrido por entre una hilera de saxofones de diferentes marcas que se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en una vitrina interna.

-me llevaré estas- anunció Matt finalmente volviendo a colocar un paquete de cuerdas en su sitio y dirigiéndose junto a su amigo a una de las seis cajas para pagar.

-¡sería justicia! Llevamos aquí como un siglo porque no podías decidirte por una cuerdas- dijo Tai refunfuñando en un tono un tanto burlón

-debía escoger las correctas-

-pero todas son iguales-

-lo mismo va cuando te acompañé a comprar un balón de futbol-

-pero eso es diferente…-

-son 25¥, por favor- dijo la mujer de la caja con una sonrisa amable mientras guardaba las cuerdas en una bolsa

-bueno, paga Tai- dijo el rubio haciéndose a un lado

El castaño lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué **yo** tengo que pagar **tus** cuerdas?-

-porque **tú **las rompiste cuando fingías tocar **mi **bajo- dijo mirándolo altaneramente y con un destello de molestia en sus ojos

Después de unos segundos en que mantuvieron una pelea con sus miradas el castaño se giró a la cajera y sacó su billetera.

-si eres rencoroso, no puedes simplemente superarlo- dijo mientras entregaba el dinero y el rubio cogía su compra

-me la debías por todos los videojuegos que me has hecho comprar-

Ambos comenzaron a salir de la tienda entre bromas y burlas, porque a fin de cuentas eran los mejores amigos desde hace muchos años.

-me ha dado sed, vayamos a comprar un par de sodas- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-de acuerdo-

-pero, tú invitas, porque tus cuerdas me dejaron pobre otra vez-

Matt sólo rodó los ojos mientras se unía a la risa de su amigo pero cuando cruzaron por uno de los pasillos sintió como chocaba contra alguien.

-lo siento no veía por donde…- comenzó diciendo una voz familiar, demasiado familiar.

-¡Mimi! ¡Yolei!- dijo Tai saludando a ambas chicas con una gran sonrisa

-hola chicos ¿qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó Yolei

-pues yo estaba acompañando a Matt que…-

La voz de Tai llegaba demasiado lejana a sus oídos, como si no lo tuviera a su lado pero era más porque sus pensamientos ya no se encontraban en el centro comercial sino en la fiesta y era por esa razón que no podía apartar su mirada del par de ojos castaños de Mimi.

Ella le miraba como si hubiese visto a un fantasma y probablemente él también debía tener esa expresión en su rostro, además su rostro estaba un poco pálido y se veía bastante tensa ahí parada bajo su mirada, al lado de Yolei.

Desde la fiesta, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla, porque ella simplemente no había asistido a clases ni a los castigos, durante esos días había pensado que podría decirle exactamente pero en esos momentos estaban acompañados y las palabras no llegaban a su cerebro.

Sus bucles estaban recogidos en una cola de lado, reposando sobre su hombro derecho, llevaba una camiseta de un rosa pastel, una derivación de su color favorito que le quedaba bastante bien, y un par de shorts blancos dejaban a la vista la piel de sus largas piernas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano desvió su mirada hacía la vitrina de una tienda de electrónica que había a un lado suyo.

-¿y ustedes? ¿qué son esas bolsas?- dijo Tai y eso pareció hacerlos volver al presente

-es que vinimos a comprar el nuevo CD de Trapnest- dijo Yolei contenta sacando de la bolsa el objeto nombrado

-¿y quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Tai con una sonrisa

-es una broma, ¿cierto?- dijo Yolei sin poder creer lo que sucedía

-no, de verdad no sé quie…-

-¡deberías suicidarte Taichi Kamiya!- dijo Yolei mirándolo con horror mientras le apuntaba con su dedo -¿cómo no vas a saber de la banda más exitosa y famosa de todo Japón?-

-¿de verdad? ¿Qué no escuchas la radio nunca?- le preguntaba Mimi completamente anonadada

-¡hey! Ni que no fuera el único, ¿verdad Matt, verdad que tú tampoco los conoces?- dijo Tai observando al rubio con mirada suplicante

Yolei lo observaba como esperando una respuesta, mientras que Mimi prefería evitarlo.

Matt soltó un largo suspiro.

-sí los conozco- dijo finalmente

Los ojos de Mimi lo observaron estupefactos.

-¿qué clase de amigo eres?- dijo Tai con una pose de que fue completamente traicionado

-vaya parece que Matt si es un tipo inte…- comenzó diciendo Yolei con una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba los lentes

-los conozco, pero su música es demasiado sosa- dijo interrumpiendo el cumplido de la pelimorada

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre los presentes.

-¿sosa? ¿Te parece sosa?- cortó Mimi en un tono sumamente indignado

-sí, y muy mala, no tienen calidad musical-

-el que no tiene calidad musical eres tú, que sólo estás celoso-

-¿celoso? ¿Yo?-

-pues sí, tú les tienes celos porque ellos son más famosos que tu pequeña banda de colegiales-

Se había excedido.

Mimi había cruzado la raya de toda la paciencia establecida por Matt y el recuerdo del beso había desaparecido por completo.

-¿y qué vas a saber tú de música? Sólo eres una princesita caprichosa que gasta su dinero en estupideces-

Las mejillas de ella se habían coloreado de un rojo intenso, muestra de que estaba sumamente enojada.

-yo no soy ninguna caprichosa y el hecho de que pases tus manos repetidas veces por encima de unas cuerdas no significa que seas un experto en música, es más sólo con escuchar tus canciones delata tu falta de ingenio-

-pues se nota que esa banda va contigo, ambas son igual de superficiales-

Entonces ambos explotaron e iniciaron una discusión mucho mayor a las que hubiesen tenido jamás, tanto que ya comenzaban a llamar la atención de las personas que paseaban por el centro comercial.

-engreído-

-retrasada-

-amargado-

-malcriada-

-imbécil-

A Tai, de alguna forma extraña y bastante alarmante, esa discusión se le asemejaba a una mantenida por un par de ex novios, que terminaron la relación en malos términos.

Pero en la mente de Yolei se creaba una verdadera confusión, de si lo que veía se lo estaba imaginando o era real, porque a sus ojos le daba la impresión de que en un parpadeo Mimi y Matt empezarían a besarse.

Dichos pensamientos parecían compartirlos con todo el público que veía la escandalosa escena e incluso con los que participaban en ella.

Nuevamente por el cuerpo de Matt se agitaba esa sensación peligrosa, llena de adrenalina y ansiedad, haciéndole perder la razón.

Por su cabeza imágenes de él callando los labios de Mimi con un beso, del roce de sus manos sobre la piel expuesta de sus torneadas piernas, del sabor dulce de su boca, del cuerpo de ella estremecerse bajo el suyo, de los suspiros de ella en su oído…

Maldición.

-¡Vete a la mierda Tachikawa!- gritó y se dio la vuelta marchándose de allí, siendo seguido por Tai

-¡Espero que te mueras Ishida!-

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir mientras se alejaba de ella y de los incesantes impulsos que le aceleraban la sangre.

Como odiaba a Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

**N/A: Nuevamente pido disculpas por mi retraso, se que desearán matarme o que tal vez ya hayan perdido el interés en la historia y lo entiendo, me hetaradado demasiado en actualizar pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo y con un momento Mimato, que poco a poco se extenderá a medida que transcurre el fic. Las canciones que aparecen son:**

Party Rock Anthem **de **LMFO

Sweat **de **Snoop Dog Ft. David Guetta

**Les agradesco por sus reviews y espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo a pesar de mi mala costumbre.**

**¡No se olviden de presionar el maravilloso botón que está abajo, dejándome su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


End file.
